


And That Right There is Why I'm Mad at You

by LyraRaineSparrow



Series: Things From Tumblr [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, Angry Sex, F/M, Fem!Sam, It's just smut guys..., Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraRaineSparrow/pseuds/LyraRaineSparrow
Summary: yurasssmellslikepeaches said: Can you please do Wincest with fem!Sam and Dean fucking hard and angry? That would make my life!!!! :-)Okay. I won’t lie this is my first Wincest fic. So be gentle (hehe ;P ) with me. I hope I did it justice. Also I apologize at how long it took me to write this. It’s been far too long since the last time I wrote something like this.





	And That Right There is Why I'm Mad at You

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that thing that I said about writing anything? Even things I don't ship...? Drop requests [here](http://wordsaremyenemy.tumblr.com/ask).

The motel room door slams open, banging back off the wall, as Samantha Winchester storms into the small room. 

“Sammy, come on!” her brother, Dean, shouts after her. “I’m sorry!”

“Don’t talk to me Dean. I’m mad at you.”

“Yeah, I think I got that. I’ve already apologized. I don’t even know why!”

Sam scoffs, turning around, one of her patented bitchfaces at the ready. “And that right there is why I’m mad at you.”

“How am I supposed apologize if I don’t know what I did wrong?”

Sam glares before she turns to her bag setting on the end of their bed. “I don’t even know why I put up with you anymore.”

“Put up with me? I’m the one that has to deal with your fucking hormonal mood swings.”

Sam turns around and throws her up to her chest. “I’m not the one that decided to pick up some girl and bring her back to the bed he shares with his sister!”

“That’s what this is about? That happened three days ago!” Dean shouts back. “And that’s not even what happened!”

“Oh really? Coulda fooled me!”

They glared at each other for a minute and in the next they were kissing, neither one sure who moved first. Both were trembling from anger, although neither realized it until they met.

Dean shoves Sam down onto the bed roughly, and in her haste to scramble up to the top, she kicks her bag off causing it to fall off. It lands upside down, spilling it’s contents on to the shaggy carpeted floor.

Buttons fly off of the off white blouse that Sam put on that morning as Dean get impatient. Sam shoves at her bother’s clothes, not for the first time hating how they wear so many layers. 

It takes far too long for them to get naked, but then Dean’s mouth is all over her, licking, kissing, biting, marking all over her body. He’s not being anywhere near gentle, leaving bruises and teeth marks, but that’s how Samantha wants.

One of Dean’s hands is grasping at her breast and the other is farther down, his thumb torturing her clit. Sam’s own hands are busy too, one hand tugging harshly on Dean’s blonde hair, and the other flipping between digging half crescents in his shoulder blade and scratching deep red marks down his back.

In the next moment, Dean’s slammed his cock roughly into her causing her scream out with a _“Fuck,_ Dean!” and wrap her legs around him. Sam’s hot and tighter than usual around him and just altogether  _good._

“Shit, _Sam,_ fuck,” Dean moan as he reaches for her hair. He takes a fist full and pulls it, tilting her head back to bare her throat. He bites down her clavicle and then the crook of her neck as his hips snap rapidly, pounding into her.

The bed is slamming into the wall, shaking not only the lamp beside them, but the light dangling over the kitchenette across the room.

Sam has tears marring her brown eyes and she’s not even sure why. But Dean has fucked her silent as her other hand releases her brothers hair and joins it’s twin in scaring up his back.

Dean captures both her hands and holds them above her head as he forces his tongue in her mouth. Her stomach convulses and flexes with her building climax.

The speed of his thrusts falters, and his steady rhythm no longer exists. Sam clenches around him, as she falls over the edge, bringing him down with her, and milks him until he’s collapsed on top of her.

Later when they’re holding each other, when Sam’s just a big ball of _sore_  and Dean’s pretty positive the reason the sheet is sticking to his back isn’t because of sweat, Dean looks over to his little sister, stealing a gentle kiss from her plump lips.

“You know the only reason I flirted with that girl was to get you jealous. I had no idea you were going to get so mad.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Sam says rolling her eyes.

“Okay, maybe I did. But can you blame me? Angry sex with you is always hot.”

“Whatever,” she says as she rolls out of bed. She slips on a pair of sweatpants from the pile down where her bag fell. "I hope you realize that that session of hot, angry sex doesn’t mean I forgive you.“ She slips Dean’s worn black tee that she just pulled off of him before slipping out the door.

"What? Sammy! Come on!”


End file.
